Angel With A Shotgun
by pokemonpuck
Summary: War has broken out between the Freedom Fighters and Eggman. After three years of hiding, Eggman has become stronger, with his own army. But who is his helper? Is he the reason why the Doctor is so strong? Can the Freedom Fighters beat him? Or will they fail and live inder the power of Eggman? No swears. War and gore is later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Angel With a Shotgun**

**I just want to say, that this fanfiction might be my best one yet! I might make this a three part fiction, and this will be book one. All the short sayings after the dedication, is parts from the song I named it after. I will rate this T for teen, for later events, but also to be on the safe side. No swears, as if I did, my mom would kill me! Don't want that! This WHOLE fiction is dedicated to my absolute favorite fanfictioner, Dib07. She is amazing, and I love her Sonic fictions! Keep on updating! I lub you all! ~ Pokemonpuck**

**Chapter one, Non-believers**

"_If love's a fight,_

_Then I shall die,_

_With my heart on the trigger."_

_~ The Cab- Angel with a Shotgun_

Why are we in this mess? Tell me, how did we get here? Two days ago, the meadow was full of deer and rabbits. Our home was full of neighbors watering their gardens. The children exploring around, learning new things, but now, that is all gone. Now I stand here, friends now comrades, by my side, each with a grim look on their face. We all never thought of this, and I never thought it would get this bad. This is the tale, of the one and only, Battle of for Freedom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx 

"Sonic! Wait up! Where are you going? It is twelve at night! Aren't you going to stay for the party?"

"No, Tails. Eggman has been way to quiet, and he is planning something. I just can't think. He has been missing for three years, and I can't get out of my head of what he is planning!" the famous blue hedgehog paces around the Great Oak, paces turning into a full on sprint.

"Sonic, you defeated him! No way he could have survived that crash! You saw his ship go down! You were the one who crashed it!" Tails reasoned with his friend, his drink spilling all over the place.

"No. I saw him at one point… someone was next to him, but I was to far away to tell. That wasn't Eggman in that plain. Someone else was, and died. I just wish I knew who was with him! I can't stand it, tails! I need to know what he is doing! It could happen any day now! None of the Freedom Fighters are trained! Me and you are the only ones who still train! If something happens, we all go down." Sonic sputtered out, it all coming out, his worry growing.

Tails had never seen Sonic this worried, not since the day they de-robotisized his Uncle Chuck. Tails however, finally snapped.

"Sonic! Nothing is going to happen! All you do is train in the meadow! It is no fun without you! I realize that without the Doctor, there is nothing to do, but do you think about your friends? We want to spend time with you! Not watch you run around and do back flips all day!" the orange twin tailed fox glared at his best friend, and hoped that he knocked some sense into him.

"Tails I never thought you would say that. Something is going to happen and when it does, nobody will be prepared! This is ridiculous! The Freedom Fighters are SUPPOST to train, and keep badniks out of Mobius! This doesn't get us anywhere! I swear that Doctor. Eggman has a clock timing down to when he will attack. And when it does, we are all going down." Sonic screamed, then climbed the Great Oak, and sat on the highest branch, looking out, looking for signs.

"Well, Sonic. When you are done having this worry fit, come join us again. Rotor is going to get dunked and I know he will. I don't want to miss that. Just make sure that you make it to see Sally do the yearly Sun Dance. She will be disappointed if you don't." Tails waved as he walked, back to the multicolored lights and blasting music.

"Nobody believes me. But I swear to Boa, that they will not be prepared. It has been too quiet for too long. I just hope that whoever helped Eggman isn't someone I know… but who would help him?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

**This is the first chapter, and I will update this one more, as I am back to my Sonic craze, due to me getting my STH comic this past week! Thanks for reading, and if I slack off on updating, please PM me! I will try to update every other day. If not, then I will at least once a week. I might not be able to update this week, as I am going on vacation, and school is starting the week after. ;^; Dear Boa (I made that up XD Next Sonic god that they pray too!) why is my life so busy now? And to let you know, with the dedication and ending, it is three pages! AND, Sonic is ©SEGA and I own nothing of the characters. ©Dib07 for her amazing fanfictions, and © me of this fiction! ~ Pokemonpuck**


	2. Chapter 2

Angel With a Showgun

**That chapter was probably the shortest chapter in the history of chapters! Now that I'm full with lunch, maybe my brain will work more! Dedication to Dib07 and my best friend, numbuh4gal. I hope this chapter is longer!**

"_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_

_Fighting till' the war's done_

_I don't care if Heaven won't take me back."_

_~ The Cab- Angel with a shotgun_

"Sonic why are you just sitting here? You've been here since last night! And you missed Sally doing the Sun Dance! You never watched her raise the sun! It only comes once a year, and you missed it! Are you doing this on purpose?" a pink hedgehog was currently chucking her magically regenerating hammers at the tree, but they failed to hit Sonic. "Come down here so I can give you a whack in the head! Or do I have to climb up there and do it myself? I will if I have to! Lazy… ugh!" Amy hissed the last part to herself and started up the tree. Sonic was just sitting on the top branch, starring into nothing. Amy screamed as she almost fell, but grabbed a branch just in time before hitting the ground.

"Oh and now you won't even save me if I fell?!" Amy gradually came closer to the top.

"I would have, but I knew that you would have grabbed a branch. It isn't hard to climb trees you know. And I took what you mumbled under your breath as a compliment." Sonic said, still looking out in a random direction, as if something was going to pop out at any moment.

"Well I'm sorry if I can't run fast! You always run up while the rest of us have to climb! And how did you hear me? I talked so quietly!" Amy grabbed the last branch and she stopped to catch her breath.

"Easy. I can hear. I have ears. I'm not deaf." Sonic growled as Amy came closer to him.

"Why are you being so rude and mean?! You really deserve a good whack on the head!" Amy raised her hammer, and brought it down right on the side of the blue speedsters head, and he yelped like a puppy that's tail was just stepped on.

"REALLY?! YOU CLIPPED MY EAR WITH THAT! NOW I'M REALLY DEAF! You know what, when you guys are lying on the battlefield, waiting for your prayers to be answered that you will live, I'll be safe, ready to fight! None of you get that Eggman has been quiet for three years! Have you thought once that maybe he is planning something?! You are all hopeless! When you depend on me to come and rescue you, I'll be ahead, fighting my way to stop the Doc!" Sonic screamed, jumping down the tree, landing, and then taking off to an unknown destination. Amy looked down, and saw a splash of blood on her hammer.

"What if he is right?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXx

"Tails, I have no clue where Sonic went. He just ran off. Do you think what he is saying is true? That Eggman is still out there?"

"Amy, you saw perfectly Sonic take down his ship. NOTHING WILL HAPPEN. I think Sonic just misses playing with Eggman and making him mad. Oh course, there are others to bother, but Sonic knew Sonic for like… ever!" Tail was shaking his head, as his brother was getting on his nerves.

"Alright… so what do we do for now? Wait for him to come back or go search for him?" Amy signed, and finished cleaning her hammer. (well, one of many that magically appear in her hands)

"We wait for him to come back."

Tails sat in his workshop, tightening bolts and adding new features to the X-Tornado. Now that he had time to think, maybe Sonic was right. What if the doctor managed to escape the crash and is still alive? But that couldn't be, because the ship went down in flames. Sonic had burns on his arms and one on his cheek, but they healed up. No way that the doctor could survive that. Nobody could.

In a few days, everything would change. Their minds would flip around, and realize that maybe you should trust your friends, and your hero.


End file.
